Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise system and more specifically it relates to an interactive exercise instruction system and method for providing interactive multimedia information to an exerciser and for providing the exerciser the ability to provide information back to the system before, during or after exercising.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional Pilates apparatuses are well known throughout the fitness industry, and are generally comprised of a rectangular frame supported on the floor at various points of contact about the rectangular frame. A Pilates apparatus is generally adjustable in a variety of ways with regard to both the size (e.g., height) of the exerciser, as well as the particular exercise being performed.
This adjustability of the Pilates apparatus may be of benefit so as to accommodate exercisers of varying sizes and with varying exercise targets. However, this same adjustability may become a detriment to new users of the Pilates apparatus or when the Pilates apparatus is used in a class taught by a Pilates instructor. In such situations, a Pilates instructor needs to make sure each exerciser's machine is set up properly and that they are performing each exercise correctly. This may become a burden on the instructor, especially as the class size grows.
Further, each exerciser may need to monitor not only their form without specific guidance from the instructor (who may be busy assisting other exercisers), but also monitor their speed and intensity of workout. This self-monitoring, if done improperly, can cause injury or the exerciser to experience lesser results compared to that which they may have achieved in the same or even less time were the exercises performed properly.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved interactive exercise instruction system and method for providing interactive multimedia information to an exerciser and for providing the exerciser the ability to provide information back to the system before, during or after exercising.